Fight or Flight Revamped
by Nala-Nay
Summary: Join Simba and his friends on the trials of life. Mufasa doesn't die in this revamped story, but he cannot be king anymore. Simba is in the Jungle without a clue his father still lives, he's with Timon and Pumbaa and...a family of Leopards? He runs into a friend of his past who tells him of Pride Rock. How will he and his friends take down Scar? Wait, Nala has a half sister?Who?


_**New Author's Notes: **_

_**Shadowland: Hello loves!**_

_**Nala-Nay: Hey Guys!**_

_**Shadowland: So I had written this story a long time ago and then like a boob, I deleted it and totally forgotten I had even written any stories for Lion King.**_

_**Nala-Nay: But with me remembering great stories, I kept reminding her and ridiculed her for deleting it and asked if we could just revamp it.**_

_**Shadowland: I said yes because I knew the story was good and had a lot of different twists to give The Lion King a new edge.**_

_**Nala-Nay: And she trusts my judgment!**_

_**Shadowland: (crickets)…uh huh**_

_**Nala-Nay: What? You do. (Crosses arms arrogantly)**_

_**Shadowland: Anyways-**_

_**Nala-Nay: Don't 'Anyways me'! That's so-**_

_**Shadowland: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter 1- Meeting The Match**

**Sarafina POV**

**I'm not entirely sure how long I've been walking, but I was starting to become dehydrated. The sun was high up in the sapphire sky, and I could feel my daughter shifting from the deep sleep she was in. Nala, my daughter, is so beautiful and she reminds me of myself. Already I can see it, and I'm so happy that she looks nothing like her father. That pig.**

**My green eyes looked down to my stomach and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Poor Messina… She looked JUST like her father. Messina was Nala's sister and they were fraternal twins. Nala was born first, and then Messina came along, but that happiness was short lived when Messina died. I kind of wished he was here. Their father, Dakota, had a dark brown mane with ice blue eyes and a creamy pelt, but everyone in his pride had pale pelts. The only thing that made Dakota different, were the spots on his back, and those were a couple shades darker than his other fur. Thinking of my mate made me want to throw up and thinking of my poor dead daughter made my heart squeeze…I needed to focus on something else. I thought of names for my daughters: Nala, meaning special or gift and that's definitely what she was because she had survived, and then Messina, meaning spoiler. Why I thought of that name for her, I really have no clue. Maybe she would have turned out like her father and that's how it popped in my head. Keeping my eyes ahead to let more of my thoughts wonder, my jaw almost dropped when I saw it and I almost let go of my poor daughter, luckily I remembered she was there. My verdant eyes fixated on something that will change my daughter's life forever.**

**I've heard about this pride for years, my mother always told me that great lion's have always ruled here, and from what I heard by the other animals, is that King Mufasa is the most recent king and he is magnificent: the best king that they have ever had. My insides were filled with excitement and I almost completely forgot that I needed to drink some water along with my daughter may be needing some as well.**

**Quickly, I looked around and found a waterhole nearby, it even had a gigantic tree looming over it for some shade, and with me being extremely grateful, I walked over to it and put my daughter down in the shade. A smile, which was something I haven't seen before, appeared on her face and she yawned slightly. "Good morning, sweetie." I said in a soft voice and I smiled over to her. Being a young mother wasn't always easy. I remember being terrified of becoming a mother and when Nala was born all the anxieties went away, but then returned when her sister passed. I remember looking at them for the first time and I wanted to cry tears of joy and now kick myself because usually when I saw another lioness do that over their child, I would roll my eyes. Usually, I would think, how could something that small mean the world to you? Well, being a mother now, I understand exactly where those other lionesses came from.**

**Nala was only three weeks old, but she was able to walk which made it somewhat hard on me. I always had to keep an eye on the girl, even when I was just lying around that day. While lying in the shade, I nurtured my daughter until she was full and it was only a matter of time before her eyes closed again. I giggled softly and got to my feet and dipped my head down to the water so I was able to drink. The water felt so cool as it slid down my throat, and I was thankful that this waterhole was so close to where I was standing, I might have collapsed if I wasted one more moment walking in the hot African sun. I slowly turned around and looked at my daughter who had fallen asleep on the ground. Sleep couldn't hurt and my eyelids felt like they wanted to shut down permanently. I growled slightly and didn't want to give in. I couldn't, not now. I needed to find a pride, I needed to find somewhere safe to place my daughter, I couldn't risk her sleeping out here like this for another animal to snatch her up! Groggily, I dipped my head and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and began walking towards Pride Rock, where I noticed none of the lions were up yet. With a roll of my eyes, I mumbled, "lazy lions."**

**I approached Pride Rock and looked around for a moment, wondering what to do. I didn't want to intrude because that's all I need, just walk up there, "OH HI! Sorry for barging in and I know you don't know me, but I wanted to join your pride!"…please, even I would be terrified if a rouge lioness showed up in my den and said that, especially with a cub!**

**"YOUR MAJESTY! ROUGE LION OUTSIDE THE DEN!" I heard a rather obnoxious noise and I looked up with my eyebrow raised and saw a blue colored bird flying overhead and he seemed to be…panicking? Why? Not for me surely! But it did make sense…I was ALONE. As soon as the bird had said that, King Mufasa came running out as if there was a fire and I immediately grew scared. Wow, thanks bird. Greaaaat first impression. The lion before me was huge and very intimidating. The King looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.**

**"And who might you be?" He asked in a powerful voice that sent shivers up my spine, but there was a hint of kindness there, probably due to my little one. I put my daughter on the ground right next to me, and looked over at the king, bowing slightly. I kept her close, but still showed respect. I know that some lions will kill cubs on the spot that are not of their offspring, but I will fight for her.**

**"I, apologize Your Highness. My name is Sarafina and this is my daughter Nala. We just left our own pride and I was seeking out a home for us to stay in." he lifted his chin a little in understanding so I continued, "I need to be somewhere safe for my daughters sake." The king stared down at us, but he seemed to be focused on one thing: Nala. To tell you the truth, I was a bit confused, but he smiled and spoke softly.**

**"Your daughter?" He asked, then Nala's eyes opened and she looked over to Mufasa. I knew she was confused and he seemed taken aback. "Excuse me for just a moment, Sarafina, this will only take a second." I nodded, still confused as well and watched the King disappeare into the rock and inside the den. I tilted my head slightly and nudged for Nala to sit up. She was too tired to move for as soon as she sat up, her butt slid against the ground and she was lying flat. I giggled softly, but my focus left Nala and stared at the lion and lioness that approached me. The lioness was beautiful and I already knew her title without her even telling me. **

**"Hello, Sarafina. I'm Sarabi, Queen of the Pridelands and Mufasa's mate." She smiled warmly over to me and I bowed, "I see that you have a daughter, what's her name again?"**

**"Nala." I said sweetly, and nudged her. Nala looked up at the king and queen with wide eyes again and smiled over to them. She didn't understand what was going on, but smiling seemed to be her new thing. I was, once again, grateful. She is such a sweet cub and just about friendly with everyone. A gasp came from the queen's throat and the king chuckled, **

**"I told you." He said softly, and Sarabi nodded. **

**"She's beautiful, Sarafina." He added and the queen once again nodded. "We actually have a son named Simba who was born a few weeks ago. We have no female cubs yet and since Simba is the heir to the throne, we need to have a queen already set in place…" I knew where this was going, and I almost couldn't believe it, it was this again. Back in the other pride, Nala was betrothed to the Prince, Eby, although he was a little older than her and from what I could tell was just like his father… an asshole. I was very wary of this soon to be arrangement, but seeing that Mufasa was a good lion, there's a possibility that his son might be too. "You're allowed to stay here, if you agree on one thing: your daughter must be betrothed to my son." My silence must have frightened them because they both gave me a wondering look. I was thrilled about this because now I didn't have to feel guilty about taking Nala away from a great position in life, it came right back to her.**

**"Of course!" I exclaimed and Sarabi jumped with excitement, losing all decorum and then cleared her throat and smiled over to Mufasa. He smiled back over to her but shook his head and then looked down at Nala.**

**"Welcome to the Pridelands." He said in a confident voice, "Follow us." Once he and Sarabi turned around, I picked up my daughter and followed them to the den. Once we were inside, Sarabi showed me where I could sleep. I noticed some of the other lionesses stared at me while some even glared. I didn't understand why they stared at me like this, but I wasn't going to cause a scene, but I would stand up for myself if need be, I was not a push over. Ignoring them, I put Nala down to sleep and sat down and smiled over to Sarabi. **

**"I can't thank you enough, Your Highness." I said sweetly. I really did appreciate it. Them accepting me into the pride made their reputation true to the rumors. **

**"Sarafina, please call me Sarabi." She smiled and I saw a little cub stumble over to us. Sarabi looked down and saw her son and smiled, "Sarafina, meet Simba, my son." I smiled down at him and saw that he was adorable and immediately I saw his father. "Hi sweetie, this is Nala, your future mate." She scooted Simba closer to Nala's sleeping form for he was a bit shy, yet curious, but he stared down at her with wondering eyes and sniffed her and then in the end smiled…I guess he approved too. Sarabi giggled and I smiled and soon other lionesses joined us, even the ones that glared were welcoming now. They warmed up to me fast once they saw I wasn't a threat and that Simba was lying close to Nala, they thought it was the cutest thing and they were completely right. Right then, my smile faded away and I was left staring at the two cubs as they found each other. During all of this it really hit me and boy, did it hit me hard! A tear slid down my cheek and I turned my body away from the happy lionesses. It hit me that, she was only mine for a moment and a moment later, she will be Simba's.**

**Nala POV**

**"Psst!" I heard something in my ear, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly. "Nala, c'moooon, wake up!" It was a tiny whisper, but this was someone I knew. "Nala." The voice said softly, but it was filled with annoyance. Aha, got it. Simba. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see him right there. His cheeky smile illuminating this whole den and now not an ounce of annoyance now that I had responded to him.**

**"Simba, what are you doing?" I asked with a tiny yawn and I rubbed my tired eyes and peeked outside the den, "The sun isn't even out yet…"**

**"I know, which gives us enough time!" He said jumping up and down, but then he looked around to make sure no one woke up. Seeing that he was successful, he turned back to me and his mischievous grin was back in place and my ears perked. What was he planning?**

**"Enough time for what?" I asked in a whisper as I slowly started to get to my feet. I had to make sure my mother didn't wake up because obviously Simba didn't want our parents awake.**

**"Iunno." He said softly then looked out the den, "To go and do something fun without them being all annoying." He pointed to both sets of parents then chuckled and ran out the den. My eyes widened and I stretched quickly before following him out of the den. It was always an adventure with this guy.**

**"Simba?" I was out of the den and began looking around for my best friend, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen and my eyes widened, I was starting to get scared. "S-Simba?" I even sounded scared, but it was dark out and I didn't feel like playing games right now. "Where did you go!?" I demanded and looked around again, but quickly I was taken off my feet and I landed on my back. I growled playfully seeing the golden cub smirking that he tackled me, but now, I had the upper hand. I placed my paws on his stomach and expertly flipped us over, and now… I was on top. "Pinned ya!"**

"**Get off!" Simba's smirk went into a glare and he shoved me off. I didn't care, I knew I won. Then he tackled me again playfully and I repeated the procedure. We continued to play 'pinned ya' for an hour straight and I won every time. Then my focus went to something else and I stared at it in awe. The sun was rising and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've never been awake to see it rise before. Simba noticed my eyes were fixated on the sun and he smiled over to me, "What? You've never saw the sun rise before?" He asked and I simply shook my head. "I see it all the time, but enough of that, c'mon lets go exploring!" I ripped my vision away from the sky and nodded excitedly, **

**"Ok!" Quickly I did one last glance into the cave before taking off with my best friend. My mother was fast asleep, so I didn't get any of those annoying questions: where are you going? What are you going to do there? Who will you be with? Those questions were always obvious and sometimes I felt no need to answer her, but then that usually gets me grounded and I end up staring at the wall. "So, what are we gonna explore today?" I asked excitedly, and Simba looked around for a moment.**

**"Anything really… Oh... See that?" He pointed towards this bug that was hanging on some string. It was black and it had eight legs and just looking at it gave me the creeps and I didn't like this insect. Simba crouched down low and I followed exactly what he did. As soon as he pounced the bug had moved and crawled up the tree, leaving Simba to go crashing through the string that stuck to his face. "Puh!" He shook his head and wiggled his body, trying to get the strings off.**

**"Ew!" I exclaimed and started laughing at him, "That's what you get for going after a creepy bug!"**

**"Yeah yeah, help me get this off, will ya?" He took his paw and tried to get it off that way but it was no use, then he just glared at me.**

**"Yes?" I asked and laughed again.**

**"Well help me!" I sighed and walked over to him taking my paw and trying to get the strings off of him. Some of it worked, but he would probably have to jump in the water hole if anything, for some got on me and now I'm totally grossed out.**

**"Here, let me try again." He said and scraped his paw against his face, accidentally clawing his cheek. He yelped in pain and I tilted my head, and then licked the wound. His eyes widened for a moment and I raised my eyebrows. I obviously didn't mean anything by it, he was hurt, and my mom does that all the time whenever I get hurt and so does his mom and dad. They kiss it and it makes the wound better, then, right then! I realized what I had attached to my tongue: the strings from that bug!**

**"Oh Ew!" I said trying to get it off and he busted out laughing while falling on his back. Now, I was not amused. Next thing we knew we were disrupted by worried calls from the den.**

**"SIMBA." Came a booming voice and both our eyes widened. "NALA." Shoot, he called my name too. Without looking at each other, we shot back to the den and I was in the lead. I approached the den first and my mother was glaring at me the whole time and Simba shot right behind me and Sarabi and Mufasa glared down at him. Both of our ears were pinned to our heads for we knew we were in big trouble. "Where were you two and why didn't you tell us you left?" It didn't sound like a question. King Mufasa was demanding to know. **

**"Weeee didn't want to wake you guys up." Simba smoothly lied. He obviously didn't want to tell them that we didn't want them to know we left. Mufasa closed his eyes out of anger and he sighed heavily before reopening them.**

**"Simba. You tell your mother or me where you are going no matter what, I don't care if we are sleeping. YOU WILL LET US KNOW. Understand?" Mufasa said angrily and Simba and I nodded our heads quickly for I knew this pertained to me as well and obviously we were afraid of his father. "Good." Then his eyebrows shot up and he started laughing. Sarabi and Sarafina looked at him and Simba and I became confused and looked at each other. "Looks like Simba ran into a spider web." Sarabi glanced down at her golden cub and laughed then grabbed her son and was able to get it off of his fur. The golden cub smiled over to his mom then looked over to his dad.**

**"So, does this mean Nala and I can still go out and play?" Simba asked innocently and grinned over to his father. Mufasa looked down at his son and seemed to be deep in thought.**

**"Actually, son, today I want to show you the kingdom." He smiled and my friends eyes lit up. I did feel a little jealous, but that was only because I had no one to play with today. There were no other cubs here! Yes had neighboring prides, but the Pridelands in our area was all I knew. As soon as Simba started to follow his dad up Pride Rock, he turned around to face me, **

**"Don't get into too much trouble without me!" He laughed and followed his dad quickly, keeping in pace with him. I sighed and watched him go at first, but then my mother and Sarabi nudged me playfully.**

**"Come on, Sweetie, let's go to the water hole." I looked over to my mother and then over to Sarabi who nodded and my ears were no long pinned to my head in sadness, but perked due to curiosity. **

**"Why?" I asked and tilted my head slightly. Maybe they'll give me a hunting lesson! I, of course got excited over nothing. Zip tie!**

**"Because there might be other cubs there from different prides. C'mon." She nudged me again and she and Sarabi began walking off towards the waterhole. I stared after them for a while, unable to believe that cubs would go to such a boring place, like the waterhole. Simba and I go there all the time and in all honesty, it's starting to get stupid. But like always, I didn't want to be left behind, and I quickly ran after the two retreating lionesses. When we got to the water hole, my mom and Sarabi were right. There WERE other cubs here, mainly because this waterhole was popular and there are other lions and lionesses other than just us out here. Simba and I were always told not to go to this particular watering hole because of the much bigger animals, and well, I'm sure your imagination can come up with various scenarios with their size and ours. "Go play." My mom nudged me, and I smiled and walked over to a girl whose pelt was much darker than mine. She also had dark eyes, but she seemed the most friendly and she was also was playing with a boy who had the same color pelt as hers but had a tuft of hair on his head a little bit bigger than Simba's.**

**"Hi! I'm Nala, mind if I play?" I kept a smile on my face and I saw the two look up. They both nodded and sat up properly.**

**"I'm Kula and this is Chumvi!" The girl said and giggled softly as she kicked mud over to Chumvi and he growled playfully. I laughed and jumped on Chumvi, pinning him. He looked surprised and then I let him up. "Wow, got beat by a girl, Chum!" Kula giggled and I smiled over to her and shrugged my shoulders.**

**"I pin everybody." I smirked, "Especially the prince of the Pridelands." Chumvi and Kula went silent, and then from a nearby tree two boys jumped out and looked over at me.**

**"You know Simba too?" Said the one with a light pelt and dark tuft. My eyes widened. They knew Simba? Simba had other friends!? But how? He was always with me!**

**"How do you know-" I began to say, but the male cub who kind of looked like Simba, had a darker pelt and blue eyes, interrupted me.**

**"He's been here without you a couple of times." He said sweetly and I nodded. Even if I was asleep or doing something that would keep me busy, it never stopped Simba from having fun and exploring new things, I should have known that! But he could have at least told me! I mean come on, I'm his best friend! I'll fight him later about it.**

**"Well, I'm, Nala!" I said cheerfully and the two males smiled.**

**"I'm, Malka," Said the one with the light orange pelt and the dark tuft, "and this is Tojo." He nodded towards the cub that was next to him. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and with his dark pelt it brought out the color a lot and with him looking the most like my friend, I didn't miss him so much anymore.**

**"Nice to meet you!" I said excitedly and they both grinned and we all began to play, including Kula and Chumvi. I expertly pinned Tojo, then jumped over to Kula. She growled playfully and tried to do my trick, but I pinned her also, then unexpectedly, Malka jumped on me and we tumbled away from the group and he pinned me. My eyes widened out of surprise and then I grinned, "Looks like I met my match." Malka smirked and I placed my paws on his stomach, flipping us over and pinning him, but then he did the same. I glared at him for a moment and repeated the procedure, but so did he. The others gathered around and watched. Both Malka and I were equally good at this game and it was equally refreshing and irritating.**

**"Get her, Malka!" Came Tojo's voice, then I heard Kula's and Chumvi's, **

**"You can do it, Nala!" Being supported by both Chumvi and Kula was great, but I couldn't help but wish that someone else were here supporting me as well. I frowned sadly and Malka tilted his head. **

**"Are you ok?" He asked, then I flipped him over and pinned him.**

**"I'm fine." I said with a wink then slid off of him feeling tired. Tojo and Malka stared at me with surprised features while Kula and Chumvi cheered and jumped on me. I didn't feel like playing anymore.**

**"I demand a rematch!" He said then looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting, "Uh, tomorrow!" I laughed, **

**"Maybe, but I'll still beat you."**

**"You tricked me!" He growled playfully and crouched down low.**

**"No! It wasn't a trick!" I laughed and crouched playfully as well somehow finding the strength to keep going, but then someone picked me up by the scruff of my neck and I figured it was time to go home.**

**"Time to go, Little One." Sarabi said. I realized my mother had picked me up. I didn't fight and I was tired anyway. I waved over to the other cubs and they waved back, the rest of the way back was all a blur.**

**SIMBA POV**

**I watched as Sarafina carried Nala to the den and placed her carefully over to where they usually sleep. **

**"She's adorable, Fina." My mom said following Sarafina over to their spot and looking down at Nala.**

**"Mom!" I came running up to her cheerfully and stopped dead in my tracks when my mother shushed me. "Why is she sleeping so early?" I asked with sadness filling my voice and my ears falling. I didn't mean for it to come out that way though.**

**"Nala went over to the waterhole and met the cubs from the other prides." Sarafina smiled over to me and I raised my eyebrows, "She and Malka were pinning each other all night." WHAT?! I thought angrily and stared down at Nala's sleeping form. I felt something rise up in me, but I couldn't point out what it was. I looked up at my mother's and Sarafina's faces. They both looked confused, well I was just as confused, let me tell ya. I have no idea what I felt just now, but I don't want to feel it ever again! I stormed off to go to bed and found a space next to my dad and actually fell asleep early. I guess I was tired after all, but before I went to bed, I heard something escape my mother's mouth.**

**"I think he's jealous, Fina…"**

**TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK**

**For once in my life, I actually over slept. I didn't wake up to see the sunrise like I normally do, but instead it was mid-afternoon and when my eyes slowly opened up, I saw that I was completely alone. I rubbed my eyes gently and looked out the den seeing my dad walk in. **

**"Dad, where is everyone?" I asked him tiredly. He smiled down at me warmly, **

**"They're all outside. Nala's with Sarafina and your mom sunbathing." I grinned at this news; at least she wasn't with those other cubs. I did like them, Tojo was one of my best male friends, but I didn't like that Nala wanted to spend time with them and I especially didn't like that Malka and her played 'pinned ya'. The guy was a flirt, and that same feeling stirred inside of me again: the feeling I felt last night when I heard that Nala was playing with Malka and the other cubs. I believe my mother said it was 'jealousy'? Puh-lese… I'm not jealous. Nala's my best friend. There's no way I'm jealous of Malk-**

**"Shhh, I think he's up here. He's been sleeping all day." Came a giggle and a whisper, though it sounded like Nala, whom could she possibly be talking to? Quickly, I eyed my dad and he walked out of the den oblivious to my feelings, and began talking to the other lionesses of the pride. Commenting on how much of a great day it's been. I growled menacingly and jumped behind the rock in the den and just listened to the voices that approached. "Oh… I thought he was here." This time, her voice was filled with sadness. Maybe she wanted me to be there after all.**

**"Oh… well we can play pinned ya again. I did ask for a rematch." THAT was Malka's voice! I growled again, unable to stop myself, and they both went quiet. "Did you hear that?" Malka sounded scared and Nala stayed quiet, she probably knew it was me. If anyone else was there, I couldn't hear him or her either. Great, now they're going to see me spying on them. I could always just jump out and scare them though. Silently, I moved from behind the rock and peaked around it, seeing Nala turn her back and start to walk back out towards the den opening, I saw three others there with her, besides Malka. Tojo and two others, who I've never paid attention to before. I smirked and jumped out from behind the rock and tackled Nala to the floor. She actually screamed, but expertly pinned me to the ground… again.**

**"DANG IT!" I yelled feeling my back against the ground. Then I looked up at Nala who giggled, "Not funny." I said sticking my tongue out at her and shoving her away playfully. The other cubs laughed and I smiled over to them, not looking at Malka at all. Was it rude? Probably. Did I care? No!**

**"Hey, man!" Tojo exclaimed and jumped over to me excitedly. I grinned and jumped to my feet as well, happy to see my friend again.**

**"Hey!" My eyes trailed over to the other two. I have seen them before, but I hadn't spoken to them. Nala saw my expression change from being excited to being confused.**

**"Oh, Simba! This is Chumvi…" She stood next to the male with the dark pelt and dark eyes. He smiled over to me and I smiled back and then looked over to the girl as Nala ran over to the girls other side, "and this is Kula!"**

**"Nice to meet you guys." I said nicely and then I heard someone clear 'his' throat. All of our heads turned to look at the cub who made the noise and saw that it was Malka. "Oh, hey Malka." I didn't sound as happy to see him and he gave me a weird look.**

**"What's wrong with you?" He asked sitting down pouting and immediately I tried to hide it and forced a smile over to Malka.**

**"Nothing! C'mon, let's go play by the waterhole!" I said excitedly, then smirked over to everyone, "Race ya!" I started running out of the den and sped down Pride Rock with Tojo right on my tail. "Last one to the water hole is a rotten egg!" I laughed and Tojo jumped at me, smoothly, I moved out of the way and stuck my tongue out at him as his face met the ground. I continued to be in the lead, but then Malka sped right past me with Nala hot on his tail. "What the…" I muttered and pushed my legs faster. Nala had never run that fast before! I was older than her and I should be in the lead! Growling, in a menacing kind of way rather than playful, I found myself growing closer to Nala and Malka, but it was too late, Malka won the stupid race! Sure, I came in second because I sped past Nala, but I WANTED to be the winner! I growled and Malka sat there gloating, **

**"I won! I won! Woo!" He danced a little and shook his tail. I forced a smile over to him and then rolled my eyes. Nala giggled and sat next to Malka with a proud expression on her face. This is my worst nightmare….Tojo finally joined us, then Chumvi and Kula was last. **

**"Looks like you're the rotten egg, Kula." Nala joked, and they all laughed… Yes, everyone, except me. This wasn't fun. Not with MALKA taking MY spotlight. I was an only child and I was spoiled. Tojo sat next to me and nudged me. I knew what that meant. It meant to smile. He always knew when I was in a bad mood. He said I would be like that whenever Nala wasn't around… My eyes widened due to my own realization. Did I like Nala? Like, like like her? More than a friend? No. That's impossible. Nala is my best friend, she… she's probably like my sister if anything! Yea! That's right! A sister! Weirdly enough though, I calmed down and smiled over to Tojo. He seemed happy that I finally smiled then his focus was taken away by this blue colored bird that was flying over his head. He crouched down low and started to jump up towards it. He growled playfully and I laughed and crouched down low as well, and as soon as I jumped I saw that someone already took down the bird. Malka. I glared over to him and Nala giggled again. It seems like that's all she's been doing lately is giggling at everything he did, but I would rather her be doing that because of something I did. Tojo even stopped and looked over to Malka, "HEY! I was goin for that! Show off." Good. Hopefully Tojo felt some kind of way that I did and we would be on the same team. Malka smiled over to Tojo and shrugged his shoulders, **

**"Sorry. You were too slow, My Brother." They obviously weren't brothers and Tojo glared at him.**

**"Yeah, yeah." He said and sat over by me. I glanced over at him and I could feel that he was just as angry as I was except for a different reason. "Stupid…" He muttered and I almost couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Alright well, we can play in the waterhole." Chumvi said with a laugh and pushed Kula in with one swift movement with his paw. Tojo, Nala and I laughed and Malka smirked sneaking up behind Nala and pushing her in as well. My eyes widened because I remember Nala telling me that her mom never taught her how to swim. Everything was on pause because of her mom's pregnancy. I jumped in the water after her and everyone else must have thought we were all jumping in and they followed quickly. I couldn't tell where Nala was but I could hear her struggling, but then Malka pulled her to the shore by the scruff of her neck.**

**"I'm sorry, Nala!" He said panting and watching as Nala started coughing. He patted her back and as soon as she stopped coughing she rested her head on him. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the water extremely quick and ran over to Malka and Nala. I shoved Malka out of the way and frowned over to Nala, "Are you ok? I- I tried to get to you but then everyone jumped in and and-" She interrupted me this time and I fell silent.**

**"I'm ok, I'm ok." She smiled and gave me a quick hug then pulled back, and her green eyes sparkling. I… I never noticed how beautiful she is. I froze and just continued to stare at her. She looked at me as if I had two heads but then she looked down and I swear I saw her blush for her ears were down and a small smile etched on her face, "What are you looking at?" She asked softly.**

**"What?" I asked with my eyes widening and then I felt the heat rise up in my own face, "Oh… nothing." I laughed and shook my head, then, behind Nala, I looked over at Tojo who was laughing. I smiled just until I walked over to Tojo and jumped in the water to dunk him. We both laughed and Chumvi dunked us both. We had no idea that was coming and we both came up laughing then we both tag teamed the darker cub. The three of us busted out laughing and we heard someone behind us clear their throat. The three of us turned around and saw a girl with a sandy pelt and a tuft on her head. She smirked over to Kula and Chumvi.**

**"Hey Tama!" Kula giggled and jumped out of the water to see her, "Your mom let you off the hook?" Tama smiled over to Kula and nodded excitedly, "You know it! I'm so happy. I was only grounded for like… a day!" Malka smiled over to Tama and when she looked up he smirked, **

**"Hi, Tama."**

**"Hey, Malka!" She said and ran over to him, tackling him to the ground. For a moment, I thought of Nala and I and how we both were.**

**"Who's that?" I asked Tojo, who looked over to me and sighed, "That's Tama. She and Malka are best friends, but nothing more, so yes, you still have to worry about NAALAAA." He said her name in a singsong voice, and I splashed him right in the mouth and made him choke on some water, but he was still laughing. Nala looked over to us when Tojo said her name in that weird voice and she gave me a weird look, I merely shrugged and continued to swim around. No… impossible. I did NOT like Nala in that way…did I? I was too young to be having these kinds of feelings. And most of all, HOW DID TOJO KNOW!? Chumvi lay on his back lazily and floated around, but that relaxation was soon ended when Tojo jumped on him making his whole body go underwater. He came up laughing and splashing Tojo. Tama jumped in the water and Malka stayed with Nala. It was like they were dating! And the confident lion cub scooted close to her. Nala smiled and giggled over to Malka, and I growled, jumping out of the water and tackling Malka to the ground.**

**"What are you DOING?!" I heard him yell, but he wasn't able to flip me over like he was able to flip Nala. I wasn't going to allow it. Not this time. The ONLY one I would allow to do that was Nala.**

**"Playing a game that doesn't involve YOU winning." I yelled back. I was unable to keep my cool and then what Tojo did really topped off everything. He made kissy noises over to me, and I growled over to him. He knew I was jealous of Malka and what he had with Nala. His eyes widened and knew I wasn't playing around anymore. This time he turned around and played with Chumvi and then Kula jumped in not wanting to get involved.**

**"Simba!" Nala's voice came from my side, but I couldn't look away from Malka. I was too angry and that feeling I felt yesterday…what my mother said, JEALOUS. That was it… I was freaking jealous. I growled again, letting the anger and jealousy blind me, but then I was taken off my feet and landed on my back. "SIMBA." This time Nala was on top of me, she pinned me, as usual, and I snapped out of it. "W-what?" I said and shook my head. Her eyes were wide with fear, as was everyone around me. "I-I'm sorry." I saw Malka with tears in his eyes, and I must have dug my claws into his body. My eyes widened and matched Nala's, and when she got off of me, I got to my feet and walked over to Malka. "I'm sorry, Malka… I didn't mean to…" He frowned and scooted away from me. Tama joined his side quickly and glared at me, but Nala glared back at Tama. **

**"He didn't mean to! Don't glare at him like that!" And once again, Nala stuck to me like glue, and I loved it… I didn't want it any other way, no matter what the circumstance.**

**"Yeah! Malka had what was comin to him!" Tojo chimed in while getting out of the water and going on my other side, "He's been a jerk all day!"**

**"Jerk or not, that doesn't mean that you can just go around beating up on everyone!" Tama got into Tojo's face and Tojo glared at her.**

**"Don't get in my face! I didn't do anything to YOU or MALKA." He growled and I never saw him get so angry before, but then again, he probably never saw me get that angry before either.**

**"Yeah whatever. Don't side with HIM just because he's the PRINCE." Tama yelled and shoved Tojo. He smiled over to her and I was surprised at how he was handling this girl.**

**"Don't touch me, Chick. I don't even know who the heck you are." The smile remained on his face and he then turned to face me, "Good luck with all this man, I'm goin' home." Chumvi got out of the water too along with Kula, and nodded, **

**"Yeah we need to go too." They both followed Tojo and I figured Kula and Chumvi must have been a part of the same pride as Tojo. I nodded over to them; "Bye Tojo… Chumvi, Kula. It was nice to meet you guys." They waved goodbye and I turned and faced Nala who was glaring at me. Aw…shoot.**

**"Let's go." She said through her teeth and started walking away from the water hole. My ears were pinned to my head and I followed her, as she demanded. Strangely, even though she was a cub, I felt like I was in trouble with my parents. After a long moment of silence, I stopped and looked at Nala. She walked a little while further, then noticed I wasn't with her anymore. She stopped and turned to look at me, "Simba?"**

**"Are you mad at me, Nala?" I asked stupidly, even though I knew her answer. It was only obvious. I braced myself for the blow.**

**"Yes I'm mad at you!" She exploded and glared at me, "But I sided with you because you're my best friend…" Taking in a deep breath, "I know you didn't mean anything by it, but don't think that just because I took your side, I think you were right in what you did!" She looked at the ground, and I moved next to her, noticing that the sky was getting darker.**

**"I know you didn't think it was right, but thank you for sticking by me. I know I was a jerk today-" I didn't want to say that Malka was more of a jerk than I was, because in the end I was wrong. She interrupted me again and I stared at her.**

**"Yeah, what is going on with you today?" She asked impatiently and I shook my head.**

**"Nala, I don't know. Ok? There's a lot going on in my head that I don't know how to solve." I said just as impatient and I started to walk ahead, but as soon as we both got back, I saw my father staring down at me angered. Oh no…now he's mad at me too. As soon as Nala and I reached the top of Pride Rock, I walked over to him and Nala walked into the den, she already knew this was on me.**

**"Zazu told me everything." He said angrily and my eyes widened. Zazu was there!**

**"Oh…" was all I was able to say.**

**"Why did you do what you did, Son? He could have been badly injured!" My father was extremely angry and I felt tears well up in my eyes.**

**"I don't know!" I exploded, "I just… I…" I looked into the den then back at my father, not able to believe I was going to admit this. "I was… jealous."**

**"Jealous?" He asked surprised and his eyebrows rose.**

**"Malka was showing off in front of Nala…" I began, and my father sighed and sat there looking at the sky and mumbled, "Young love," Before he started to me again. Young love?**

**"Simba, like hatred, jealousy is forbidden by the laws of life because it is essentially destructive." He frowned at me and I knew what he was telling me. He told me to never hate anything because hate can tear us apart.**

**"And jealousy will eventually rip me apart. I do get it, Dad." I said softly, and my father nodded.**

**"Don't let it rip you apart. You have so much to look forward to in this life that is set before you." He added and I nodded and looked up at him.**

**"I'm sorry, Dad…" I truly was sorry, "I have no idea how that all happened so fast!" He nodded in understanding and I was glad for that. I knew he had been my age at one time and this was probably something he went through once before as well, maybe even with my mom. **

**"Alright, get to bed." I smiled and headed into the den, but before I laid down, I saw Nala sound asleep with her mother. My smile grew. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Wait, what the heck was I saying?! So now I have jealousy and 'young love' to deal with? All in one day?! No. This can't be right. I growled to myself and lay down next to my mother and my father shortly joined us. Tomorrow, I am going to make it up to Nala… Tomorrow, I'll take her to that cool place that my uncle Scar told me about! The Elephant Graveyard.**

**Scar POV**

**Groggily, my eyes opened up to pure darkness. It was what I was used to and lying beneath the den wasn't always easy. You lose the value of sleep since the sun rises high into the sky, blaring onto you until you're forced to open your damn eyes. Getting to my feet, I shook out my mane and stretched, feeling bones pop into place and some even cracked. My eyes landed on the dark outline of the Pridelands and I sighed heavily, standing in a rather proud stance, **

**"Someday, you will be mine." I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but I needed to make it clear to myself that I will conquer my brother and kill his beloved son. Of course, it won't be by my hands so what do I have to worry about? Those mangy hyenas will be the ones killing the boy and they will have to be the cause of Mufasa's death as well, although I may have to think of a better plan to take down a grown lion. I don't think those IDIOTS are able to do it, they aren't exactly at the top of the food chain. I rolled my eyes and sat down with a thud and flashbacks poured into my head, past moments that I never wanted to look back on again, but they just couldn't let go of my mind.**

_(Flashback)_

_"Baba!" My tiny body ran up to my dad and I tugged on his ear playfully, "C'mon! Get up!" A laugh surpassed my throat as his eyes didn't open and he groaned in a rather irritated way, "C'mon sleepy head!"_

_"Ahadi, your son wants you up." My mother said with her eyelids still closed and she turned slightly as if to block out any noise that approached her ears. My father opened one eye slowly and looked over to me and smiled, something I wasn't quite used to. I smiled back and head butted him._

_"Taka." He called me by my former name, "You know that I'm taking your brother today to show him the Pridelands." His auburn mane flopped to the side as he turned his head into another direction. I guess he didn't want to see the expression on my face. _

_"I know Baba, but, but I wanted to spend time with you. We never get to do that anymore!" My voice cracked, oh great here comes the waterworks. _

_"Taka." I heard my brother call my name and I turned to face him. My green eyes poured into his auburn ones, "You can probably come with us!" A smile erupted on my face and I stood in a more confident way, _

_"Really? You think I-"_

_"NO!" My father jumped to his feet and glared down at Mufasa, "What did I TELL you? This is for the future king ONLY. It's a lesson. I don't want to play around today." My ears pinned to my head, as did Mufasa's. _

_"Dad, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I did my best to stop the tears from falling from my eyes, but one did escape and I felt so…pitiful._

_"I know, Son. I'm just… I'm just not a morning person, that's all." He glanced over to me and I turned away. He always left me out with everything and used any excuse he could to make me feel better instead of the real answer. With that my mother got to her feet and nuzzled me. At least I felt the love from one of my parents. I nuzzled her back and she licked my cheek softly. _

_"Don't worry Taka, everything will work out." She said in a whisper as we both watched Mufasa and my father walk off. I did my best not to hate my brother, but my father made it easy for me to hate them both. I usually woke up every day to try to find some kind of positivity and give them both new chances. I was proved wrong every time._

_(End Flashback)_

**Oh, It will mother… I promise you that. I grinned and my smile glinted off the sun that was now rising. I was caught off guard by the sudden light, but I remembered it was early morning and not night. My green eyes glanced at the top of Pride Rock and they fixated on a small golden cub that sat at the edge. **

**"Ah, the pipsqueak is awake." I got to my feet and started walking up the winding path the led me to the top of Pride Rock. I REFUSED to sleep in the god forsaken den, at least with Mufasa in there I did. I'm around him enough… but not for long. I missed my mother and when she passed, I no longer felt a part of the pride and so I excluded myself from everyone. Mufasa constantly asked and questioned me about sleeping in the den and told me several times that our mother would be upset if she knew her youngest son would not want to be with his family. I didn't care though. She wasn't here and so couldn't scold me.**

**"Hello, Simba." I said in a soft voice.** **I hid the sinister smile as I approached my nephew and the golden cub turned around and looked at me with those familiar auburn eyes: My mother's. **

**"Hey, Uncle Scar!" He turned back around and my guess was that he was looking out into the Pridelands and playing 'king'. Sorry, kid, you won't make it that far. "What are you doing up so early?"**

**"Simba, I'm always up early." I retorted and sat down next to him looking out into MY lands.**

**"Really?" He said with his ears perked and then looked up at me, "Then why don't you ever come up here? I'm always up!" I knew he was, but ugh! He's even worse than Mufasa… All these damn questions, **

**"Don't worry about it Simba, sometimes I just like to rest my eyes, lay there for a while." I grinned down at him hiding my emotions expertly, "So, what do you have planned today?" Simba looked up at me, then glanced around for a moment before speaking again, **

**"Oh… Uh… Nothin'." He smiled over to me and looked out into the lands again. I knew he was lying. He had gotten that from me and for a second I was proud.**

**"Oh, please. A young cub like you obviously has SOMETHING planned!" And hopefully that means going to The Elephant Graveyard I told him about, "You're always on the move with your little **_**girlfriend**_**."**

**"My-… No! She's not my girlfriend!" Getting defensive now, are we? Ah, does my little nephew have feelings for Sarafina's daughter… Oh what the devil is her name, "Nala is my best friend!" NALA. That was it. My nephew couldn't fool me even if he tried. All of us have been there before and this was nothing new.**

**"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but you and Nala are betrothed." My grin spread wider and he gave me a confused look. Oh… Right, he doesn't know what that is, "You and Nala are… To be married when you're older."**

**"What!" He said jumping to his feet, "That's gross!"**

**"Yes, well, you may not think so when you're older." I winked over to him and he looked taken back, perhaps he didn't think of it as 'gross' now, but I'm sure when he's older, she'll look like her lovely mother and then he will not think it as gross, but as pleasure.**

**"I think there's something wrong with your eye, Uncle Scar." He smiled and looked away from me. Ah, so the kid's got a personality. He gets that from me too. Mufasa was always a stick in the mud. Well not always, but he was definitely more responsible than his little troublemaker of a son, and more of a 'daddy's boy'. Simba seems to like his independence and he's strong…. Too bad it all has to end so soon. I smirked and looked away from my nephew and heard footsteps approaching behind us.**

**"Simba…" Nala said awkwardly and kept her eyes on me. The hell does she want?! I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but I had to stay back and listen to what it was they were saying, "What were you doing?"**

**"Nothing! Hey! You aren't still mad at me about yesterday are you?" His eyes looked hopeful, but if he did something to piss her off, chances are she was still pretty angry. She's a female for God sake and they can hold grudges like nobody's business. It took her a moment to answer this and she seemed pretty interested in the sky,**

**"A little, but not as much as yesterday. I slept it off." Simba's ears perked up when she gave him such news and he crouched low to the ground and jumped back up.**

**"Well! Do I have a surprise for YOU!" He grinned over to her and she tilted her head to the side, "Ok… well, we can't exactly tell our parents where we're going, we're going to say that we're going to the water hole, but really we're just going-"**

**"SIMBA! NALA!" Who the hell is that? My eyes lay on another cub that was walking this way. He looked like Simba except with a darker pelt and from what I could tell… blue eyes?**

**"Hey, Tojo!" Simba said excitedly and I growled. Where are they GOING? It better be The Elephant Graveyard otherwise my plan is out! "What are you doing up and out so early?"**

**"Oh, I don't know. I just got up and my mom said I could come find you guys. So what are you two doin today?" Yes Simba, what are you guys doing today…tell ME already!**

**"Simba, has a surprise for me." Nala smiled over to Tojo and the cub immediately looked over at Simba.**

**"What is it?" He asked in a rather sneaky way and he slit his eyes. Simba looked around, probably to make sure no one could hear him, and then he whispered something to the two cubs. I didn't know what he said exactly, but I had a feeling. I smirked and walked off down the path to go tell my minions that the plan is on… today.**

**Simba POV**

"**Kaburi La Tembo."**

**"An Elephant Graveyard?!" Tojo exclaimed happily as the three of us walked down the path, "That's so cool!"**

**"It sounds dangerous." Nala said pretending to be scared and then she smirked, "I can't wait to get there!" I smiled over to her, glad that she was happy to go. I felt bad since what I did yesterday, although I really shouldn't. According to my uncle Scar, she IS mine. I wonder if she knew too though. Maybe I should ask…**

**"So, Nala, did you know that we're **_**betrothed**_**?" I asked her, trying to sound smart, like I knew what I was talking about.**

**"We're what?" She stopped and asked confused, "How do you even know what that means? What does it mean?" She giggled and I shrugged my shoulders, Tojo looked over to us and wondered what the heck we were talking about. I could see it all in his face!**

**"Betrothed." I said and laughed, "Don't think I made this up because I didn't. My Uncle Scar told me it this morning. It kind of…ruined my day." Or made it better. I had to lie for a minute.**

**"Spit it out, junior!" She said impatiently and I rolled my eyes at her.**

**"When we're older it means that we have to get married." I watched as her expression went from wanting to know, to a surprised reaction. I nodded at her, "I know, I thought the same thing."**

**"I doubt it." She said with a laugh and started running ahead of us. I cocked my head to the side and looked over at Tojo.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked completely confused, and Tojo shrugged. Did she not want to marry me? I mean, I didn't think I was that bad and after all, she IS MY best friend. Who else would I find or who else would put up with me like she does? Maybe it's not a bad thing.**

**"Dude, I don't know. But hey! At least you don't have to worry about Malka getting in the way!" He laughed and started running a head too. I growled playfully and followed the two cubs. He did have a point.**

**"Hey, wait up!" I called over to them, "You guys don't even know where to-"**

**"AND WHERE do you think you are going?" Zazu flew in front of me and stopped me dead in my tracks. Oh this…**

**"I already told my parents I was going to the water hole." I said with a grin and then shoved past him and the grin faded quickly. Ha! Dumb dodo thought he was gonna catch me and earn 'cool points' with my Dad. Psych! **

**"Really?" Said the small bird and he flew in front of me again, "BECAUSE the waterhole's THAT way." He pointed in the opposite direction and I glared down at him.**

**"MAYBE I wanted to take a WALK first!" I growled and he didn't seem scared at all. Actually, he didn't even budge. This tore my ego big time. He should be scared of me! I was bigger! "I didn't think I had to tell you when I walked a small distance away from the stupid water hole!"**

**"It isn't a small distance my, Young Prince." He frowned at me then glanced back over to Nala and Tojo who had stopped and sat there looking at the dumb bird and me. "Are you GOING to the OUTLANDS?" Aw shoot. **

**"NO! Of course not. My father told me to never go there and even my uncle told me not to and he's all about danger from what I know! I'm not that stupid." Yes I am, but honestly, what were we gonna find there besides some old bones? Besides, Nala will think I'm brave and Tojo will think I'm the coolest lion around and then I can rub it in Malka's face the next time see him.**

**"Yes, well, your father lecturing you about not going to places eventually leads you to them. I've known you long enough, Young Simba to know that you are always up to no good." This bird was really starting to irritate me and once he got into my face I snapped my teeth together pretending to bite him, but then I felt two other presences on both sides of me. Nala and Tojo.**

**"I would ask what the holdup was, but I guess I already found it. Hi, Zazu." Nala said dully and I smirked over to her.**

**"HA." Zazu said and then his wings fully extended, "NOW go back to the waterhole where you said you were going to stay." I needed to distract him or kill him, but I decided on the latter. I needed to get his mind off of this, **

**"Hey Zazu…." Shoot what was I gonna say? AHHA! Got it. I'll ask him about Nala and I being **_**betrothed**_**. "What's this I hear about Nala and I being betrothed?" I side eyed Nala and saw her orbs widen as well telling me she was just as curious.**

**"Ah, Young Prince, has your father told you!?" He seemed very happy and I raised my eyebrows. The heck was his problem? It's just 'getting married'.**

**"No, Uncle Scar did." I replied and Nala looked down at the bird.**

**"Well, it's a tradition going back many generations!" He continued to talk and I smirked over to the other two, nodding for us to move ahead. They both grinned at me and started to walk, but Zazu turned back around and looked at us, so we all sat down and acted as if we didn't move and didn't plan to.**

**"Really? That's interesting." Nala said and nudged Tojo.**

**"Yeah! Keep going I want to hear more!" I was grateful these two were my friends and knew how I moved.**

**"Well, actually guys. It's not interesting at all." I stated and they both looked at me, well, more like glared at me. They thought I was ruining the plan… in reality I was making it better. "It's actually kind of dumb."**

**"That's because I haven't gotten to the best part of it yet!" The Majordomo yelled and closed his eyes and began telling us all about the 'best parts'. I rolled my eyes, it didn't go as expected but it was enough for us to get away.**

**TLKTLKTLKTLK**

**"Alright! It worked!" Tojo exclaimed and jumped as we were away from him completely.**

**"Of course it did because I'm a genius." I smirked and Nala and Tojo started laughing. **

**"Man, I just can't WAIT to be king! I'm gonna be the best one there EVER was." I jumped up on a log, "No rules. No annoying Banana Beak. No boundaries!"**

**"Yeah and you don't have to do what anyone says!" Nala exclaimed and jumped up on the log, "We can do what we want!"**

**"When we want to." I grinned and then my eyes shot past Nala and I saw our destination, "Guys, I think I see it! We're here!" Nala turned around to look and Tojo jumped on the log to get a better look of the place. "C'mon lets go check it out!" I jumped off the log and led them to The Elephant Graveyard. Nala was behind me and Tojo was behind her. I could hear him shaking. "Tojo, shh." Nala comforted him quietly and he nodded. She was more brave than he was. Tojo was always up for an adventure, but was the more cautious one of the three of us.**

**"I know, but this place gives me the creeps!" He looked around and jumped when a jet of steam flew from the ground. Once it subsided it gave off an eerie looking area with bones all around us. I froze and looked around for a moment as well as Nala looked around with her eyes wide.**

**"Maybe we should go back…" Nala said starting to back up, but I turned around to face her.**

**"What? No way! There's nothing here it's deserted. There's nothin to worry about." I kept looking around as if something were to come out and grab me.**

**"It just seems…dangerous." Nala said quietly and when I turned to look at her, I almost didn't believe that came out of her mouth. Nala never said anything was too dangerous! Tojo nodded and stayed firmly behind Nala. What was with them? Her?**

**"Danger?" I said softly and they nodded again. I smirked and walked away from them, they both tensed up and I stopped in front of a creepy looking giant elephant skull, "HA! I walk on the wild side… I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!" As soon as I finished my victory laugh, a bunch of other laughs mimicked me. My eyes widened and I back up over to Nala and Tojo who were both shaking. That's it… I led us to our deaths… We're all gonna die, and it's all my fault… again.**

_**Shadowland: **__Alright, well I hope you liked this chapter, this one felt really long and it's personally my favorite so far! I put some of my favorite lines from the Lion King, like when Simba said "I just can't wait to be king!" I was like, 'I have to put it in there!' Not the song, but at least the quote. I enjoyed writing the little part about Scar's past and even some of his lines in this fanfic, and I enjoyed the way Simba likes being betrothed to Nala, but he won't admit it. He feels like he secretly won against Malka. :P I also like when he tells Scar there's something wrong with his eye, haha…cheeky little cub!_

_**Nala-Nay: **__Hey Guys! So, we both hoped you all liked this redone chapter for Fight or Flight. Shadow and I talked about redoing it and just adding some things. She deleted her story like a butthead, but luckily she has an awesome friend like me-_

_**Shadowland: **__An awesome friend like you?! Well, when the needy is in need…_

_**Nala-Nay:**__ *Gasps* NEEDY!? LOOK HERE SHADOW!_

_**Shadowland:**__ Well…THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Don't forget! ROYAL PAINS HAS BEEN RECENTLY UPDATED! GO READ AND REVIEW! IT'S BEEN UP FOR A LITTLE OVER A WEEK!_

_**Nala-Nay:**__ (Calls out as her friend retreats) SHADOOOOW!_


End file.
